Sasuhina One-Shots
by 0Florynce0
Summary: All Sasuhina One-Shots. All types of genres and styles. Mostly from my Tumblr. Enjoy!
1. Skyfall

**Hey everyone, so its come to my attention that my first chapter sent off the wrong message. I got a couple of mean private messages so I'd rather post a less offensive first Chapter to my One-Shot series. Sorry for doing a Cheater AU, it was a specifically requested angst story my friend was asking for. (If you all still want the story up, I will post it up on a later date). However, to readers that have just come to hate on Sasuhina stories go plant a tree or something, put your efforts out into the world positively. Much love, 0Florynce0!**

* * *

 **Skyfall**

 _(OprativeSasuke CriminalHinata AU)_

"They say the truth will set me free  
But no this truth will be the death of me"

Sasuke repeated this mantra in his head. Over and over as his inner voice chanted in his mind. It was a breath with no end or beginning, it was just constant. Angry red numbers 2:37 am crossed his eyes and he felt himself shift through the silk sheets. The moon peaked its curious face pass the open window and illuminated the room. Next, to him, a warm body, soft and small pressed against his chest and thighs. Familiar dark hair and rose-tinted cheeks rested on the pillow beside him. Something hit his stomach and sunk heavily, the fear and inner turmoil began to form a hole inside him.

It killed him, he nearly killed her once. His bullet grazed her shoulder and left a pink scar. If she had died then, he wouldn't be here now and he wouldn't have fallen just as hard as he did then. He could remember the hate and pain in her eyes as the police sirens wailed while he had her pinned down in the alley. He'd always remember the smile peaking through the hurt and the rain pouring on them.

But no, that was the past.

Now in his present state, he pondered on his next move.

Turn his back on her again and watch her leave him for good- this thought made his chest ache. Or turn his back on the world and follow her down this endless rabbit hole to hell. All these thoughts raced through him but one was louder than them all... How the hell did he get himself into this mess? Again!

 _*Flashback*_

 _It began when a fire lit in his heart while on assignment. Kakashi, his superior came with a thin file and a lopsided smirk hidden behind his mask. This was enough to make him sit on the edge of his seat. Not only was Kakashi delivering this case personally but the file was not as thick as any of the others... it screamed mystery and a whole lot of stress coming his way._

 _"You're the only one available in the department right now. Naruto was my first option to deal with this specific suspect, but I think you are far more fit for this job."_  
 _That's all the older man said before he let out a deep chuckle from the bottom of his throat and a glint of sadistic enjoyment brightened in the darkness of his eyes._

 _Reading over the task was simple, and this mission was also simple enough...track an opposing operative. These were missions given to rookie agents just starting their time in the force, so it hit his pride more than anything. But this lingering suspicion began to pool in his chest and the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end. This case left him feeling raw, his flesh felt soft and his heart beat against his rib cage, it's like his body knew something was bound to happen with this case._

 _And it did._

 _This raw feeling appeared again and so did the suspect in his case. She was a shifter, constantly changing forms and became the perfect actress when she_ needs _to be. He knew this well, and he knew who she was. How could he not know her?_

 _Her hair was pin straight and blended with the purple hues of the setting sun. It was hard to see where her eyes looked, heavy set sunglasses covered the majority of her face. But he knew those eyes very well,_ opal-colored _and full of sincerity. Only the end of her nose and her plum colored lips were on display. He sat at one end of the outside tables, while she sat alone at another. His newspaper was raised just by the tip of his nose while his eyes glanced back and forth from the words to the mysterious woman he was tracking._

 _Though this focus did not stop, his senses felt suffocated by the smell of champagne, midday rain and cigarette smoke billowing in the air. She waved a hand ever so slightly and a_ nearby _waiter refilled her cup._ _The Paris skyline brightened as the sun finally set. As the moon peaked out of thick clouds, she made her move. Leaving bills on the table she stood and began her walk into the streets. Sasuke did the same yet at a faster pace, rolling up his paper and throwing money at the table he began walking a distance behind her._

 _Hyuga Hinata, his target. The woman who single handily took over her father's criminal underground empire and the woman he fell in love with long ago. She turned a corner into an_ _alleyway and leaned sideways. She knew he followed and smiled at his surprised expression (simply his eyebrows raising was enough to tell he was surprised) as she stopped their cat and mouse game._ _"It's been a while Sasuke. How is work?" Her tone was sweet and soft just like he remembered. But the coyness hidden in her phrase made him grit his teeth._

 _"You are my work. Taking you in, and stopping you is what I get paid for." With a huff of air, he glared at the space where her eyes were, only to see his reflection in her shades._  
 _She clicked her tongue against her teeth and leaned her head to the side. A quiet sigh left her lungs and she stared at his chest, more directly towards his heart._

 _"Does it still hurt?" Her fingers brushed over his coat looking for constant drumming. This automatic reflex brought back memories, yet it felt foreign. She expected the smoothness of his skin and the warmth of flesh beneath her touch but was brought back to reality by a hissing sound._

 _His eyes glared at her fingers and his teeth clenched at her proximity. Yet he missed her touch, no, he missed all of her._

 _"I'm asking because mine still hurts. My heart I mean. My shoulder was just a scratch." She held her hand steady over her chest and let out a shuttering breath- like it hurt to even be alive._

 _A tiny smile followed after her words. After a few seconds in silence she took off her glasses and the black screens no longer hid her emotions. He swore the air left his lungs as he looked at her, truly looked at her. The soulful youth and innocence he once wanted to wake up to every day of his life were still there, yet fading. Now the new Hinata was clouding her eyes and tainting them with nothing. The woman he once loved was far too broken and beaten by her family. She became the leader they all wanted by destroying herself in the process._

 _A single tear streamed down her face._

 _"I don't want to live like this anymore. The hiding, the lies, the bullets shot at me day after day." She continued with heavy droplets rolling down stopping at her chin._

 _"Some days I wish to not dodge the bullets, I wish they could just take me to the next life." Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat as she effortlessly wished for death like it was the answer to all her problems._

 _His hands cupped her face and brushed away her tears._  
 _"You don't have to do what your family wants. You can leave!"_  
 _He tried to sound comforting yet his anger still shone through._

 _"It's not that simple!" Hinata bit her lip to hold back further tears. "They have Neji and Hanabi caught in their web. They will be the next ones in line if I ever betray the Hyuga." Her voice carried on._

 _"I just can't see Hanabi living the way I do, she's still a child. And Neji, he is still in a coma recovering from the attack. I'm the only one strong enough for this." She felt a weight lifting from her shoulders as she divulged all this to the man she still loves._

 _In that moment of release, Sasuke reached for her, his hands gripped at her arms and pulled her in. Together they crashed like waves upon the shore and fell right into a comfortable embrace. Hinata traced his jaw slightly with her fingertip, slowly she let herself go. And like that their lips met between soft heated breaths, her dried tears, his unsaid fears._

And now here he is, laying in bed with the enemy. The most wanted woman in the world, the criminal with the largest bounty, was wrapped in his arms. A part of him was tied to his duty, but the way she looks right now. Her face free of worry, the same face he secretly wished to wake up every day too. He felt closer to falling in love again than ever before, so, for now, he will lay here until the sun rises and breaks through the windows. He will lay here until the light kisses her skin, until her eyes open to look at him.

He will lay here because that's what he owns her, and because he doesn't want to leave her at all.


	2. The Devil and His Dream

**The Devil and His Dream**

#sasuhinamonth2k18 (Demon Angel AU)

He is legend…

He is infinite…

He is the first to defy it all.

This is how his story begins as it is written, and as it is said. All throughout the universe, it is known as the greatest revolution, his revolution. After losing favor in the eyes of God he sought to corrupt the world with darkness. With a vow and fallen army in tow, he promised to possess every human heart with evil. And at that, he was struck down. Condemned by his actions, he was chased to the fiery pits and pierced by his own brother in arms, the Golden Protector, Naruto. Since that time he now dwells both in hell and on earth. Forever he wanders like a skeleton empty and wasting. On his head, he crafted his halo in thorns and broke it in two setting it as his own crown. His wings were rotten and withered into the color of ash. From his midnight hair and bloody depth behind his eyes, he was an unsightly thing cast down below the earth. He is Sasuke a fallen king in his own right, the Devil himself.

Yet, as powerful as he seems, down below his kingdom was lonely. There were no souls just empty shells of sinful humans and the dark vessels of his demon hoards. As for the rest of hell, it was both a pocket of fire and ice. There was no light, only the heavy darkness that tainted every corner of his realm. On his throne were melted corpses of bone fused and layered over in a thin sheet of ice. There he sat, forever hoping to gaze upwards at anything but just stared at the void like the ceiling. Since the beginning of time until now he was alone. This was his fate since the day he turned his back from the light. And with a heavy blackened heart, he dreams. He dreams to touch the clouds, be surrounded by his family, he wants to be in paradise once more. He dreams to escape the loneliness. So every night, like this very same night he leaves his throne and walks the earth to escape the solitude. He leaves to dream with eyes wide open.

Once above ground, his presence is self-evident. Like clockwork, the grass and budding flowers die beneath his feet. A heavy fog follows him as he walks. He enters a clearing to sit and stare out into the world, the moon and stars stare back. Wolves howl in the distance but all other life stays away from him. No crickets, no ants cross his path less they want to meet death with open arms. It seems like a few seconds but he stays for many hours until piles of ash build around him and the dirt crumbles under his weight. While keeping a fixed gaze at the stars one, in particular, captures his attention. It starts small, almost insignificant in size to keep such attention to it, but grows. Then he sees it, the star is not like any other. It is not even a star, to begin with. She is falling.

Much like a dying star, she burns so bright and so fast. Across the night sky, she is beautiful. Her wings catch fire and darken as she begins her descent. The clouds billow ominously but soon are pushed aside by her speed. When she reaches the ground it sounds like a clap of thunder but is followed by scattering debris. In an instant, he rushes to her but stops as he catches a closer glimpse of her. Lavender eyes half shut and dark hair framed by a golden ring. Sasuke knows who she is and can't help but brush his hand by her cheek. She was as close to a lover as one could have in heaven…well before he went rogue. His forgotten spirit called out to her, it pulled him to her like gravity (a force that he believed did not even apply to him) so he got near. As close as he could, carefully he clung to her but just desperate enough to feel like a drowning man clinging to the shore.

"Hinata." His all but whispers into the night. He pulls himself closer and catches his breath. Upon closer inspection, he pauses and stares in disbelief. Her back has an open socket, one of her wings has been broken off. By the glow of her armor, he can only assume she had lost it in a recent battle. The wound is deep to scar but not deep enough to kill. The markings are that of a sword, no demon claw he first suspected. She was hurt by her own kind, the race that deserved to be her protection, not her enemies. His brows tightened in concern and glared at the billowing clouds, behind them Sasuke could sense the other angel and could smell the blood on his sword. He had half a mind to tear the angel limb from limb but decided against it as he looked down a Hinata's hurt form. The ground rumbled at his underlying anger and tremors erupted tearing up the earth beneath him. She is now a fallen one. Someone like him, who is chased from heaven's gates.

He looks up at the sky wondering if his dreams had finally started coming true. With a steady hold, he picks her up into his arms and begins his walk down into the unearthed opening below the surface. While thinking in silence he smiles, his last act of kindness before he completely losses the hidden light in himself. Only for her would he show his last gleam of saintliness. He would heal her...he would love her as she was truly meant to be. He continues his walk down and into his domain, now their domain. Sasuke sets her on a bed of snow and watches in amazement as her eyes open. Her armor has shifted from gold to black, her halo lay broken on the floor as a crown of thorns and wilted flowers take its place. Her eyes, however, they have not changed. Impossible, the snow colored eyes of angels have not faded to black. Something is not right.

She is someone between both heaven and hell. A new entity. Her lips pucker and release a soft sound, "You asked for heaven, so I came."

At her voice, he pulled her close also bringing snow into his arms along with her. He finally achieved his dream. Because he may never again reach above the clouds, but surely he has found his heaven right here on the ground.


	3. Simply This Be Mine

_**Simply This…Be Mine.**_

 _(Victorian Era & Valentine AU)_

 _What do you give the girl who has everything?_

There was an aching in his head and his heart, this meant he clearly had no clue what to do. He was so utterly stumped.

The manor was too loud for him to think peacefully as the servants prepared for the event tonight. A pile of every shade of roses under the sun was on his desk, but none of them would do. Some were too pink they reminded him of someone else, some too red for the woman of his affection's skin tone. None could fair for her. At a farther corner a book full of unfinished poetry lay wet with ink and melted wax. However, none of those writings could do. Not a single word that left his brain and onto paper could convey his love enough, they especially could not compare to how skilled his older brother was with words. Positively sinful and flowery could Itachi mold words to his benefit. So, it was settled flowers and poetry were out of the question.

Frustrated Sasuke sat in his leather-bound chair and tapped his fingers erratically upon the only empty space on the wooden table. Above the flowers was a sole letter and this was not one of his making. It was stained with rosewater and written only in the most elegant penmanship he'd ever witnessed, at the edge lay a broken wax stamp with the Hyuga emblem (an intricate eight house seal.)

Again, he read the most important content of the letter in his head.

 _We would be delighted for you to join our Honorary Valentine's Day Ball._

 _In honor of heiress Hinata's decision for her intended._

His eyes continued to flash over her name and the ball's purpose.

Today she would choose her husband to be. Hinata, it had been so long since he had seen her, only letters kept their friendship alive. As he tried to imagine her he could only recall the chubby faced girl with honest eyes, and later innocent teen with an enormous heart.

But now she should be twenty-one, and he could not place an image of her now. Though the distance did not limit his affections towards her. He knew she found his love questionable and seemingly one-sided due to his quiet and uncaring nature. So, she never perused, and their separation along with little free time did not aid in the matter.

So here he was now in an unimaginable conundrum. The only woman he could possibly ever care for is now being vied after by almost every suitable bachelor throughout Europe. And only she could have a say in who she chooses. It was her time to decide. So, it was no surprise that every influential family would attempt to have their son, nephew, godson, etc. bid for the woman's hand. Not only were the Hyugas wealthy but they had connections throughout the world, something most single and greedy nobles were ready to take advantage of.

Sasuke huffed in worry, there was only a slim chance he could ever be hers.

Only tonight would tell.

As the night painted over the daylight sky Sasuke only furthered in his contemplation. His mother was positively shaking in anticipation as she straightened the edge of his coat, and stuck a fresh red rose in his breast pocket. Most of the single Uchiha men would vie for Hinata's hand. Currently his brother practiced the poem he had written for her, Sasuke knew better than to believe Itachi hadn't memorized it. His older brother probably only stated the sweet words with ease just to taunt him.

From across the room stood Madara his uncle who had way too much free time on his hands. He posed with his back against the wooden frame and a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Both old and coy Sasuke knew his uncle was not doing this to actually marry (he loved the bachelor life too much) he probably only wanted to assert his dominance among the other younger prospects.

"I am sure she will absolutely love your poetry Itachi." His kind mother turned on her heel leaving a bundle of her blue ball gown in her wake, she shifted her attention from Sasuke to her older son and began fiddling with his cravat.

"Just like she will love everyone else's." Madara's deep voice engulfed the softness of Mikoto's own and challenged Itachi with only seven simple words. Sasuke didn't want to instigate a fight but his uncle's statement held a semblance of truth. Itachi's only response were his brows furrowing and eyes darkening.

From outside the heavy doors opened to reveal his father Fugaku who broke the tension by walking in. Straight in posture and easy in steps yet a cane adorned in redwood was extended from his left hand. Easily his voice commanded attention and announced the carriages waiting outside.

One was solely for his parents and the other for the three males of the main house and one extended cousin Sasuke could not even recall his name.

Itachi was calm and collected, Madara was beyond confident, and Sasuke's cousin just shook nervously. Outwardly Sasuke appeared like Itachi, but on the inside his mind resembled the shaking Uchiha sitting in front of him.

"Calm yourself boy, or she won't even glance at a leaf like you." His uncle's thick voice only increased the nerves of his nephew but seemed to calm Sasuke's inner state. Many minutes passed in awkward tension filled silence, from one edge of the city to the next the men waited patiently for the arrival.

After some passing, Itachi's arms uncrossed and reached for the curtain of the carriage window, "We have arrived gentlemen." At his words the horses stopped, and a click of the door sounded, each Uchiha stepped out and nodded to the doorman. Ahead of the four were Mikoto and Fugaku who waltzed into the Hyuga manor with ease. As the men reached the door a Hyuga servant with cold calculating eyes glanced over the men.

"As for you gentlemen, these are an order." In his gloved hands the doorkeeper presented the four with individual masks of various designs. A black crow mask was given to Itachi, a crackled illusion mask with gold lining was handed to Madara, a simple black one was given to the shaking Uchiha. Lastly, a very unique mask was given to Sasuke. He could not believe his eyes, a horned looking goblin mask painted in blood red and black was within his grasp. Truly his God was against him, he could not even imagine wooing a frog with his mask let alone a beautiful woman.

A deep rumble sounded behind him as he settled the mask upon his face. His uncle laughed and Itachi bit his lip, "In regard to the odds against your favor, I hope Lady Hyuga does not scare easy." Madara ended his snide remark with a twisted sense of satisfaction.

All the Uchiha men walked with such finesse into the filled ballroom. Surrounding the main floor were many young bachelors who paraded in masks some Venetian others Romansch; while the prominent families and young ladies adorned no such masks, no masks at all. Elegant shades of red tapestries extended from each long arch while gold lined each table top, utensils, and chair, not a single area was left untouched by the display. Dolly parchment hearts hung from the ceiling and cupid bows were arranged in the rose vases. A no truer depiction of a Valentine's evening was found here in the massive ballroom.

Just as Madara picked up a glass of wine another sound of glass called everyone's attention. By the lower end of the extensive staircase stood a tall built man with long brown hair and cold eyes. He appeared to be Hyuga there was no mistaking it, not even by the silver mask upon his face. Sasuke prided his analyzing only based on visual assumptions.

The Hyuga male in the silver bird mask smirked at everyone's curious gazes upon him. His broad back turned from the staircase and to the crowd. And with a quick flick of his wrist he commanded his hand forward and directed it to the top of the stairs. It was beyond dark for every candle light was burnt out purposefully.

"May I present the guest of honor, Lady Hinata." The man's voice dripped with devotion as he directed a smile towards the top step.

Everyone held their breath once a ruby heeled slipper made an easy step from out of the darkness, and then out came his Lady in waiting. In that moment Sasuke's heart was rendered as a devotee for each beat followed the same rhythm of her steps. She was dressed head to toe in a hand sewn crimson dress fitted to her and accentuated by her corset and thick petticoat. Beside him he could hear the hitch of Itachi's breath and the sight of his trained eyes on the woman. Further from where he stood Madara choked on the wine he so confidently drank only seconds ago.

Oddly enough she wore a mask above half her face, it was pure red with tiny gold horns sprouting from its edge. Many of the men in the room cared not for her face and based judgement only in her form, but Sasuke was not like those men. He knew her face, memorized it even. She was his childhood love, the one who he loved before her current state of being. Every February fourteenth as child, like today he stated to her

"Simply This.." but always froze before he could continue his words. Like the foolish boy he was he wanted to run before he could walk, the same with his declarations (or lack thereof). Sasuke was much too young to know what love was at that age, but now as a man he knows better. No longer will he stumble over his worded steps, but race against them. Today, seeing her, only solidified his resolve to be hers.

Hinata grasped her cousins own hand and was led to the center of the dance floor. She quickly glanced over the crowd and hoped to see him. But none such luck, she could see Lady Mikoto so she knew the man that held her heart would be here. He had to.

Her first dance was with the Hyuga which only left the remainder of the men to watch and wait. The silver bird masked man always lingered far too close to the woman's face and his lips mouthed out words he could not hear over the orchestra playing a repetitive melody. Other couples danced around the pair but Sasuke trained his gaze to only her.

For the single ladies dancing in the crowd the masked men who sought attention followed them. Sasuke was about to begin a conversation with his brother but right before him no one stood.

As his dark eyes scanned the floor he spotted Itachi dancing with a woman, but Sasuke could see his brother's eyes linger towards Hinata. Of course, much like a crow upon a line he would wait patiently to make his move. However, his uncle was downright the opposite. Amongst the dancing couples Madara walked confidently towards the Lady of Honor and confronted her Hyuga partner.

"I suppose he's held your attention for far too long." Madara smiled towards the evidently smaller woman and held her hand until it pressed against his lips. Neji huffed with annoyance but allowed the man to dance with her, it was time to switch partners anyway. A quicker waltz began with a constant pluck of violin strings and the long strokes of cellos. Behind the mask it was hard to see her, but he did linger over the only exposed part of her face. Thick red lips parted slightly towards him. Tempting, tempting enough to question his beloved single status. Madara was boggled with the idea that rose lips could entrance him so much, but then again he's never witnessed lips like hers before.

"I must say, you have surely captured my affections Miss Hyuga." His baritone voice uttered the words with such underlying emotions that Hinata felt a rush of pink paint her cheeks. However, she cooled her expression and presented him with a genuine smile.

"So soon… I should question the state of your heart Sir. You clearly fall so easily, it is quite concerning to say the least." Every word that escaped her lips were silken and smooth yet sharp in their meaning. Madara was taken aback with her sudden coyness, no woman has ever bested his charms. They continued their back and forth banter until Madara could no longer hide the light laughter that left him. Not one of ill intents but one of pure ease. Something was special about the tiny Hyuga woman and he wanted to uncover it.

Uncover all of her.

As Madara's hand began to tighten their hold around her a tap on his shoulder interrupted his final attempt. His eyes narrowed and he quickly turned to see a man of equal height but thinner build, a crow mask above his face. He grit his teeth knowing just who the identity of the perpetrator. After a struggle for dominance Itachi beat his abrasive Uncle by keeping his stare for a longer time.

Easily Itachi slipped into the current place his Uncle was. Arm wrapped gently around her waist and hand respectively holding her own. "I don't think you'll be as forward as the previous man." Before any introductions could be made Hinata already questioned his style of romance.

"Why do you suggest that?"

"By the way you hold my waist, by the tone of your voice. There is something about you that's very different from most of the men here," she paused to smile and look up at him through her mask. She felt like this could be him, dark raven hair and black eyes. This could be the man that she has learned to love through their letters. Her pearlescent eyes analyzed the crow and his mask. " I will take that as a compliment." He let the words slip from his lips like water, he found it intriguing that she chose him to stand out from the rest.

"I was going to recite a poem for you, but the words seemingly don't come out. You've made me speechless Hinata."

Itachi truthfully admitted his current misgivings, until she spoke, "Then recite me a new, I want to hear your soul speak." The atmosphere shifted into a light step song to a darker tune. Pounding drums and accordion added to the mix, almost to add a heavy felt intensity to the dance.

Itachi licked his lips and let the song aid his words.

 _I cannot speak of her beauty for my words have left me_

 _Though here she stands, she dances before me_

 _A sight only I witness, for her I see nothing else_

 _Angels let her know she has stolen my wings_

 _I, a simple crow sacrifice my flight for her to reach your heaven_

She had a clue to his deeper meaning, but Itachi could not believe his own words. Her eyes did not waver from him, and she let her fingers rake through the end of his hair. An unnoticed shudder ran down his spine. Her hand pressed against his back, "You stick true to your words, I feel no wings on your back. Yet, I feel positively weightless." She uttered her phrase so sweetly and watched his eyes widen as she was pulled back to dance with another man. Though for Hinata her reality was shattered, this man was not Sasuke.

Itachi stood there motionless as her form shrank from his vision.

Many a man thought to win her heart, yet she outdone them all. She was not falling for men her strategy was quite the opposite. Clearly no heart was safe in the presence of the Hyuga Heiress.

After many hours of standing and dancing Hinata sat down and was ready for a moment of peace. However, no peace awaited her. Instead a huddle of English, French, and Italian men spoke to her some boasting about themselves and others regurgitating empty compliments through their teeth.

She needed to escape from this, the attention was definitely too much.

On the opposite side of the room Madara and Itachi stood at each side of Sasuke sending intense glares at one another and nudging on Sasuke.

"You clearly lack any sense of decorum Uncle." Itachi spat in a low tone. Madara ignored the jab and laced a hand around the back of Sasuke's neck. Almost like grabbing a stray cat by its nape.

"When are you going to make your move Romeo? She's bound to choose before you can even approach." The older Uchiha huffed onwards and directed a stare to the Hyuga swamped by many desperate men.

"Look just…let me think." Sasuke did not want to dispute any longer so he turned from his relatives and walked out from the closest exit. A large stain glass door was open and leading into the direction of an empty garden maze. Sasuke walked into the night and passed into the entrance of the greenery of the maze walls. He furthered his trip until he found the center of the maze surrounded by marble statues and various flowers.

The scene reminded of a Shakespearean play he once attended. Something about his immediate atmosphere set his mind at ease to think. Throughout most of the ball he could not think of anything to say or do to win Hinata's favor. He wasn't crass and demanding like his Uncle, nor suave and perfect like Itachi. His insecurity only intensified when he noticed the other young and rich bachelors bending over backwards for Hinata's hand.

From where he stood he could hear the music stopped briefly then change in song. He plucked at a budding lily and cupped it into his hand. Daring, romantic he decided to embody these two characteristics somewhat modeling after his uncle and brother. Before speaking he turned to his surroundings and made sure no one was around. He would be mortified if anyone ever heard what he was about to say.

Back in the manor ballroom Hinata decided to take a sip of her wine as she zoned in and out of an enthusiastic blonde's conversation. His bright blue eyes and sunshine hair used to be her ideal but now as an older woman she had enough of nativity and craved something more. She was stumped on who to choose or to even choose at all. She hadn't seen Sasuke all night. Maybe he had his own lover or decided not to come because he truly did not care for her. Maybe all the letters they had written to one another meant nothing, maybe she meant nothing.

Currently, she had until midnight to announce her intended. Neji was her first choice for the time being but she still had doubts. Neji had bigger plans for his future and she didn't want to limit him or for her to wake up to an empty bedside. So, her beloved cousin could not be hers.

Other than Neji only two other men of very opposing spectrums of romance had made a wedge in her resolve. One very beast like the other a true gentleman, but her heart did not yearn with the intensity she wanted when in their presence. She looked out into the crowd hoping to see Sasuke in the sea of people but again she was meant with the taunting masks. Maybe clearing her head by separating from the crowds would help. Maybe in silence she could think without this atmospheric pollution.

Silently she excused herself from the table and rushed towards the stain glass door and into the labyrinth. She hooked the edges of her gown around her fingers to keep from drawing any attention to herself. Deeper she went until she made it to the center. All her family's prized statues greeted her with their angelic faces kissed by the moonlight. She was ready to move forward until a tall male figure leaned against a marble pillar. His back was turned but she saw the lily he held in his hand as he raised it into the air, as if professing to the sky.

Hinata wanted to call his attention but refrained from speaking a word, she instead decided to watch him.

He cleared his throat and decided to speak, " Hinata, I remember the moment I knew you were for me…We were neighbors for a time during our youth and we shared a garden just like this. I recall falling from a high place and scraping my knees, when you wanted an apple. You were there to patch me up," He laughed to himself at his retelling while Hinata cupped her hands over her mouth to silence the giggles waiting to erupt from her chest. She wanted to hear more so she kept herself hidden behind an angel statue.

"From that point on I was willing to do anything for you. Little did I know what it really was, I literally fell for you, but couldn't put it into words. But now I do, so if you were here I would want to say…

Simply this…Be my Valentine's and I will forever be yours." Sasuke shut his eyes and felt blood rush to his face. He was never a man of words, especially emotional words. However, the bundled wires in his brain flattened out and he was in a state of peace. Many years had passed with him holding the truth inside and it was finally there out in the open, for only statues and flowers to hear.

From the corner of her hiding spot Hinata felt her eyes swell in near tears, she saw the man visibly relaxed as his shoulders slumped and a long-exaggerated sigh left his lungs. She most definitely recognized him even with the horrific goblin mask over his face. In her mind memories of a little boy with jet black hair and eyes overtook her. She recalled his bleeding knees and scraped hands as he offered up an apple. She most definitely remembered every Valentine's evening he would sneak into the Hyuga half of the gardens at her old home and ask for her.

He would hand her a bundle of wild flowers before she was sent to bed, and began his phrase, "Simply this…" but never finished and he would run the opposite way. They were both only children but those memories she always cherished deep in her heart.

Now he was no longer the innocent boy but a full fledged man. She had kept a friendship with him for many years but only through letters because of how far a distance they are from one another. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she did the unspeakable,

"Sasuke!"

At the sound of her voice he turned, and his jaw tightened. She stood there until her feet followed him. Now she was before him so close he could smell the fresh scent of her perfume. The Uchiha male gulped down the lump in his throat.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

A sigh escaped his lips, "I am sure I am late to tell you this, so who did you choose as your intended while I was gone, my brother? Uncle? Or some other lucky man?"

"I already made my decision, and I will simply say this… it is the man who stands before me." A gloved hand caressed his face and untied the goblin mask he adorned.

In that moment she could see his eyes as they widened in disbelief.

"Be my Valentine's and I'll forever be yours." She repeated his words as her own while he reached to remove her own mask. There they stood a pair with naked faces and bare emotions radiating off of them.

Slowly they leaned in and danced the final dance of the night there in that hidden garden. The public and suitors will find out in time that the Heiress had made her choice, but for now they did not matter. Only the two bodies bathed in moonlight were of importance.

So, in other words, simply this… by morning they are intended to be.

 ** _Fin_**


	4. Bound To You

**Hello everyone, its 0Florynce0 ! This is a short one-shot originally from my tumblr. (** **This might be shorter compared to the other stories on here because I wrote this over a year ago, and I've grown a tad bit since then.) P.S Hinata and Sasuke are over 18 years old in this one shot.**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **In honor of Sasuhina month 2019 starting this August 1st I'll be posting 31 days of Sasuhina one shots here on . However, I really encourage you to follow me on tumblr (since all 31 one shots will be posted there first). My account is of the same name 0Florynce0.**

 **Feel free to message me with any requests or ideas here or through my tumblr.** **I love talking and making friends so don't be shy.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy, and that you all are doing well.**

 **Much Love 3 from me to you!**

* * *

 **Bound To You**

#sasuhinamonth2k18 Marriage Alliance (AU with no Uchiha Massacre)

She was an ocean kept under lock.

Forever she crashed and waned, yet no one knew.

She kept her inner catastrophes hidden.

He was a wild fire set ablaze for all to see. Forever he cracked and burned with a mighty heat, yet everyone kept their distance.

He was a force of nature rejected by all.

They are opposites completely so, or at least they should have been.

Unlike water casting away a flame, or flame forever ignited upon water these two seemed to coexist.

Therefore, it was no mystery how the public began to talk about two vastly different people who gravitated so easily to one another.

It was slow to begin.

Friends who noticed their secret touches, market vendors who witnessed their lasting glances, and the whole village who acknowledged their small smiles while in each other's company .

After months of village talk about the strange young couple, word spread inside the halls of the great clans.

Both Hyuga and Uchiha.

Hiashi glared at nothing in particular but he swallowed his morning tea bitterly.

The day had started as all others until his messenger informed him of his daughter's hidden relationship.

Within that instance the empty cup in his hand shattered.

Fugaku was training in the dojo when two of his clansmen whispered amongst themselves outside the sliding doors.

He thought nothing of it until he heard Sasuke and a Hyuga within the same statement.

His eyes spun red as he walked out to reach his office.

Gossip was an ugly thing.

It was a lie and truth wrapped in one.

So both fathers imagined the worst of what the village had said about their children.

And like any fathers they grew worried and upset.

Yet despite their heavy emotions neither clan head said a word until they stood facing one another the very next day.

That morning in the Hokage Tower both leaders stared at each other with clenched jaws and hard glares.

Fugaku was the first to move as he signed his name on the document.

As the ink bled upon the sheet Hiashi did the very same.

Both heads bit their thumb and swiped their blood at the bottom.

It became silent once more until a light knock interrupted the two.

"Father...Uchiha san." Hinata instantly bowed at the sight of the two older men. Trailing behind her smaller figure was Sasuke who curtly nodded at his father and met eyes with Hiashi.

As a half hearted address to his elder the younger Uchiha muttered, "Hyuga."

That day both Hinata and Sasuke looked utterly surprised as their fathers handed formal documents on a Hyuga and Uchiha alliance.

The older men smirked at their reaction.

"But I thought you would never allow this," a hand brushed the Hyuga leader's signature while dark eyes lingered on the man in question.

"Oh I wouldn't, I had half a mind to kill you the moment I heard of you and my daughter." Hiashi began, "As a father I know you don't deserve her, no one does."

Hiashi glanced at his little girl's face and his eyes softened, but they bulged harshly with the famous Hyuga bloodline limit while staring at the man holding his daughter's waist so confidently.

Sasuke tensed and his eyes narrowed defiantly, "I know I don't deserve her, but regardless she chose me."

His hand buzzed as he took a protective stance.

"Hmm...as much as I would like to see my son beat you Hiashi, it's better to tell them of the deal."

Hinata stood in front of Sasuke to be the barrier between her lover and her father.

With a raised brow she asked the elder Uchiha about the deal. Her voice was as soft as ocean sea foam kissing the shore.

"What is the deal?"

"In short, the Uchiha's need the Hyuga's riches for expansion of the compound." Fugaku stated matter of factly.

"And the Hyuga's cannot decide on an heir,"

The Uchiha clan head stated his words brashly with no hint of withholding information, "so once you marry both of our issues are solved."

After reading and agreeing to the document both Hinata and Sasuke signed with both blood and ink.

Minutes later the once tense air lightened as the clan heads made their way out of the room.

"Keep this in mind. The alliance shall not be broken." Hiashi muttered to the pair but directed his quiet anger to Sasuke before leaving out the door.

Now with only themselves Hinata giggled and Sasuke smiled ever so slightly.

This is what they both wanted, yet were afraid of what was to come.

Hinata clenched Sasuke's hand and pulled him closer.

Their eyes met and reflected the same worry

 _'Are you happy that I am bound to you?'_

However, in each other's stare they found their resolve to calm their troubles.

They were perfectly imperfect; they were a fire that had finally reached the sea.

And the deeper they looked the less they minded being bound together.


End file.
